warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Teen Titans (team)
The Teen Titans, also known as the New Teen Titans and the Titans, are a fictional superhero team appearing in American comic books published by DC Comics, often in an eponymous monthly series. As the group's name suggests, its members are teenage superheroes. The theme of teenagers learning to take on adult roles and responsibilities was common throughout the series. The first appearance of three founding members of the team was in The Brave and the Bold #54, which featured Kid Flash (Wally West), Robin (Dick Grayson), and Aqualad (Garth), while The Brave and the Bold #60 marked the official debut of the team using the group name Teen Titans, now including the fourth founding member, Wonder Girl (Donna Troy). Bob Haney, the creator and long-time writer of the Teen Titans series, considers the earlier issue to be the "first appearance" of the Teen Titans. The first Teen Titans series ran 36 issues, before being revived for an additional 14 issues as part of the "DC explosion", before being canceled in #50. The four founding members were joined by Green Arrow's sidekick, Speedy (Roy Harper), Aquagirl, Bumblebee, the first Hawk and Dove, and three heroes who did not wear costumes: Mal Duncan, Lilith, and Gnarrk. After only modest initial success, the series became a hit in a 1980s revival under writer Marv Wolfman and artist George Pérez, in which the team was relaunched as The New Teen Titans, aging the characters to young adulthood. Original members Robin, Wonder Girl and Kid Flash were joined by new characters Cyborg, Starfire and Raven, as well as the former Doom Patrol member Beast Boy, as Changeling. The group had several encounters with the original Titans of Greek mythology, particularly Hyperion. The series was re-titled Tales of the Teen Titans with issue #41 (April 1984). A second volume was launched in August 1984, by which time Robin had assumed the identity Nightwing and Kid Flash had been replaced by Jericho. Pérez left in 1985 to headline the DC Comics 50th Anniversary limited series Crisis on Infinite Earths. Tales of the Teen Titans was canceled in July 1988 after #91. The New Teen Titans Volume 2 was retitled The New Titans in December 1988 (issue #50) and was ultimately canceled in February 1996 after 130 issues. The series was relaunched as Teen Titans in October 1996, with all-new members under Atom (Ray Palmer), who had been de-aged to a teenager. This series ended in September 1998 after 24 issues. A three-issue limited series titled JLA/The Titans: The Technis Imperative (December 1998 – February 1999) led to the March 1999 debut of The Titans, a series featuring select Titans from across the group's incarnations that produced 50 issues until April 2003. A new regular series titled Teen Titans began in September 2003, featuring Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven of the 1980s group joined by new teenaged versions of Robin (Tim Drake), Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandsmark) and Kid Flash (Bart Allen), as well as the Superman clone Superboy (Kon-El). By 2006, the team included only the younger members and some new additions. A concurrent series titled Titans debuted in April 2008 featuring some of the original and 1980s members, such as Nightwing, Troia, Flash (Wally West), Tempest, Arsenal, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven. In September 2011, the franchise rebooted again as part of DC's The New 52 event with a new team consisting of Red Robin (Tim Drake), Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandsmark), Kid Flash (Bart Allen), Solstice, Superboy and two new members, Bunker (Miguel Jose Barragan) and Skitter (Celine Patterson). This was originally depicted as the first incarnation of the Titans, until the 2016 Titans Hunt and DC Rebirth storylines re-established the group's original founding members and history. A Teen Titans animated television series ran on Cartoon Network from July 2003 to September 2006 based on the 1980s team, but differed from the original. The series spawned two comic book titles, Teen Titans Go! and Tiny Titans. The series returned as a series of mini-shorts on the DC Nation block on Cartoon Network. There was also a spinoff of the series named Teen Titans Go! based on the comics. Members Gallery Trivia Category:Teen Titans Category:DC Comics Category:DC Comics characters Category:Superheroes Category:Teen Titans members Category:Batman Category:Batman characters Category:Character groups Category:Teams Category:Characters Category:Comic characters Category:Justice League Category:DC animated universe Category:DC Universe Animated Original Movies Category:DC Animated Movie Universe Category:Males Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Superheroines